falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bison Steve Hotel
(1st floor) (2nd and 3rd floors) |footer = Front desk area |terminal =Bison Steve Hotel terminal entries }} The Bison Steve Hotel is a building located in Primm in 2281. Background According to Johnson Nash, the Bison Steve Hotel used to be an old hotel and casino and a woman named Old Laurie used to rent out rooms in the hotel until she "took off" a few months before October 2281.The Courier: "What's the Bison Steve?" Johnson Nash: "It's an old hotel and casino here in town. Old Laurie used to rent out rooms there, but she took off months ago." (Johnson Nash dialogue) Layout Exterior The semi-broken "El Diablo" rollercoaster track wraps around the building. Up to three escaped convicts have taken positions along these tracks, and will often try to shoot the player character from this location. Two additional Powder Gangers are located between the hotel and the Vikki and Vance Casino. The front door of the casino leads to the main floor. The second floor can be accessed from a door exiting to the rollercoaster track. Main floor Six convicts and an escaped convict leader inhabit the main floor. One or two of them will usually be found near the entrance, with most of the rest remaining near the large dining room in the back of the building. In this back room, the convicts have attempted to fortify themselves with upturned tables. A direct assault can be circumvented by using the Bison Steve maintenance key or a 25 Lockpick skill to sneak around the back through the kitchen. Behind the reception desk at the entrance, a locked storage room can be accessed with 75 Lockpick skill or 25 Hacking skill, in addition to an Average locked safe which contains Med-X. Beyond the main entrance area, a gift shop contains the unique .357 Magnum pistol Lucky in a Hard locked safe next to a copy of Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor. A stairwell leads to the second floor. Alternatively, the elevator can be repaired with a Repair skill of 35, though this provides no experience reward. Once repaired, it leads to the second floor from the first, and vice versa. Upper floors The upper floors are inhabited by six convicts. One of them holds the key to the Average locked gun cabinet on the third floor. A ransom note also can be found here but appears to date from pre-War times. There appears to be an inaccessible area northwest on the third floor that is blocked by a broken door on one side and a tilted desk in the hallway on the other. Jumping beside the desk in that hallway still results in being blocked, as does attempts in the adjacent hall, where a collapse blocks a portal through which one can glimpse the inaccessible area. There is no way from the roof or outside ledge into the blocked area. Notable loot * Bison Steve maintenance key - On the table in the Hard locked (or Easy hacked) storage room immediately to the right when entering. * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor - In the northeast room on the first floor (there is a sign beside it that reads "Gift Shop"), lying on the ground against a Hard locked floor safe behind the cash registers. * Lucky - A unique revolver in the same gift shop, inside the Hard locked floor safe behind the cash registers. * A Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap - Is on a sofa's end table next to a bottle (the side table which is opposite the elevator). * Incinerator - Carried by the escaped convict leader in the main room on the first floor. * Ransom note - On a desk in the southeastern-most room of the second floor. * A worn key - Can found on one of the convicts' bodies. It opens a gun cabinet at the top of one of the two ramps leading up to the third floor. Related quests * My Kind of Town Notes * It is possible to get to the highest point of the roller coaster by following the track from behind the hotel or using the door on the second floor of the hotel. However, no items are to be found there. * It is possible to get on the roof of the hotel but there is nothing there other than the sign and a roller coaster car on the lower roof. * At 8 PM, room lights can be seen turning on from the exterior, but there's no corresponding event taking place on the interior of the building. * When the Courier completes My Kind of Town with any choice of sheriff, any remaining convicts inside the Bison Steve will be killed and the Courier can safely enter the building and loot their corpses. Convicts outside, e.g. on the roller coaster, are not affected. If the NCR is placed in charge of the town, the Courier may also be met by an NCR trooper walking down one of the corridors and out of the hotel. This trooper is not named and will only give a general dialogue response. * If the convicts are killed, the next time the player character enters the building, their bodies will have disappeared. Appearances The Bison Steve Hotel appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The Bison Steve Hotel is based on the real world location of Buffalo Bill's Resort & Casino in Primm, Nevada. The El Diablo rollercoaster has a real world equivalent as well, the Desperado roller coaster. Bugs It is possible that the convict that is guarding Deputy Beagle will not attempt to harm the Courier, companions or Beagle when he is freed, even though the compass indicates that the convict is hostile. The convict may also be in a seated position in mid-air to one side of the stool that's he's supposed to be sitting on. Gallery BSH convicts holdout.jpg|Convicts' hideout Bison Steve rollercoaster.jpg|El Diablo, the Bison Steve roller coaster El Diablo car.jpg|A wrecked roller coaster car FNV-CE-PlayingCard-BisonSteve.png|Bison Steve playing card FNV-CE-PokerChip-BisonSteve.png|Bison Steve poker chip replica from the Collector's Edition Bison Steve at night.jpg|Bison Steve Hotel at night bison2.jpg|Bison Steve Hotel sign FNV TOAJJV Bison Steve.jpg|''Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor'' and Lucky References Category:Primm buildings Category:Fallout: New Vegas casinos Category:Hotels Category:Pre-War companies Category:Post-War businesses de:Hotel Bison Steve es:Hotel Bison Steve it:Hotel Bisonte Steve pl:Hotel Steve'a Bizona pt:Bison Steve Hotel ru:Отель «Бизон Стив» uk:Готель «Бізон Стів»